


Skinny Dipping

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTCharacter: Leo, others mentionedRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: I really enjoy reading your stories. There so interesting and very cute, I love them!I was wondering if you could maybe do a Leonardo x reader story, from the 2003 version of the turtles or the new movies/Micheal Bay version of them and the two are already in a loving relationship, where the reader loves to swim but feels sad they can't swim as fast as the turtles can so Leo offers to teach them. And while they swim, both of them notices things they really like about the other being wet and in the water, like how the skin shines, the hair flows or how the bodies move, maybe Leo notices how the breasts move, which leads to some kissing then maybe some love making in the water. Sorry if I'm doing this wrong, I wasn't sure where to put the request. Thanks for sharing you're wonderful stories with us all and I look forward to whatever else you do next.





	Skinny Dipping

You sat by the stream, huffing to yourself as you watched as Donnie and Raph raced once again. This was the winning race, the one to decide who would win. The guys had come out here with April and you to a little, private get away which allowed everyone a little bit of time to relax.   
you had failed straight away, barley able to get half way by the time Mikey had reached the finish. Through a few races, Donnie ended up against Raph.   
you loved to swim, but hated how slow you were compared to them.   
“You’re not normally this sore a loser.” Leos voice drew your attention away from the race as he sat at your side.   
“No, but I just wish I could do it as well as you guys could.” You shook your head, looking back to the race and seeing Raph emerge victorious as Mikey serenaded him.   
You couldn’t help but smile and clap.   
“I could teach you.” Leo suddenly said, drawing your attention back to him.   
“Yeah?” You smiled.   
After a few months together and nearly 3 years of friendship, you and Leo were very close. There was a joke that you were more like a married couple than only a few months into a relationship.  
“but it has to be a private lesson.” You turn to him, smiling as you thought of him in the water iwt you, by your side.   
Your request was quickly granted when Mikey said he was going to get pizza for the winner and Donnie and Raph followed him through the small stretch of trees to the house you were staying in.   
You jumped at the chance. Getting to your feet, you walked over to the stream, Leo following.   
Walking in till you were up to your waist, you crouched and began to swim out to the deeper area.   
Leo followed, but was still able to stand a little when you could reach the floor of the stream.   
you tread water as he said about how they had learned. You had an advantage because you didn’t have a shell or the same mass.   
you quickly grew tired of what he was saying. He spoke in jargon like Donnie did some time. So you lay back in the water, looking up at the sky. It was getting dark, but the sun still offered a little light.   
you didn’t notice Leo stop speaking as he watched you.   
Your body was only a little under the water, your head, arms and breast being the main things that were prominently out of the water.   
While the two of you had had sex plenty of times, he always admired your body. Even today when you had come in your swim suit. He wanted nothing more than to pull you to one side and kiss you.   
your hair fanned out around you in the water, reminding him of some kind of water maiden. Beautifully emerged in the sparking water at sun set.   
perhaps this lessons wasn’t such a good idea, seeing how the house and his family were less than a 3 or 4 minute walk away. But there was something about how beautiful you looked that made him want you even more.   
You looked over at Leo, smiling at him before moving in the water so you could swim to him. Once in front of him, you noticed how his eyes darted down to your breast which were very buoyant in your swimming costume. Smirking, you knew what he wanted and what he was thinking, but was too much of a gentleman to ask.   
“You know, I think my swim suit is too tight around my chest.” You smirk as his eyes snap to yours. Pulling your straps over your arms, you pulled down the costume, allowing your breasts to float a little, your nipples now hard from the cold water.   
Leo sucked in a breath, unable to believe you could be so bold. His eyes darted in the direction of the house but when he saw no one there, his hands reached for you.   
One pulled you closer to him in the water while the other ran over your breasts. To you, they looked better in the water as Leos fingers brushed over your nipple. You held back a groan as you reached out to grab on to his shoulder.   
Leo pressed you against his body so you didn’t have to worry so much about keeping yourself afloat but that didn’t make your situation any better. You wrapped your legs around his hips and instantly felt his hardened member press against the thin layer of your swim suite.   
your body pressed against his hard chest, and you couldn’t help but moan slightly. Both his hands moved to support your back as the small waves made the two of your move a little out of sync, grinding against each other. Your chest was pressed against his and you had never noticed how harsh a surface it was until your sensitive breasts were pressed against it and rubbing against him.   
your hands ran up his arms and shoulder, feeling how wet and smooth his skin was. The new sensations drove you insane as you looked up to Leo. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as you were.   
he liked the way you moved against him in the water, how your breast looked pressed against his chest and how the waves made you grind against him in a new way.   
Lowering himself down so he was at the same level as you in the water, his lips hovered above yours for a brief moment before kissing you. The coldness of both your lips was only counter by warm mouths. You locked your arms around him, pulling yourself up slightly as you kissed him passionately. His hands ran up your sides, brushing over your swim suit. You wanted to take this so much further, but you had to show him you wanted it as well.   
Reaching below the water, you pulled your swim suit down your body. Pulling your knees up so you could get it off your legs, Leos hands instantly found your sides once again, growling into the kiss at the feeling of your soft skin in the cold water. You shivered at the touch as you held your swim suit in one hand, the other wrapping back around his neck.   
you opened your legs to wrap back around him and he could feel your hot entrance now pressed against his cock. Leo shivered, his hips buckling against yours as your grinded against him. Before long, nether of you could bare any more.   
The two of you moved to the shore. You ended up just a little out the water. The waves were still able to reach up to your shoulders before retreating back down. You gasped as you spread your legs for Leo just as a wave came up and hit your most intimate area. Leo was between our legs in a heartbeat, lining himself up with your entrance.   
Unable to hold back any more, he pushed inside of you with ease. Both of your let out a soft groan of pleasure as the waves came back to the shore. From Leos reaction, he felt them too.   
He thrusted in and out of you as his lips kissed down your neck and back up, seeming to enjoy your wet skin. Your swim suit was still in your hands and you grasped it, the pleasure nearly unbearable. It wasn’t like leo to be so impulsive. Especially when it came to the two of you. Sex was sort of a planned thing. He had never really been into just grabbing you and taking you. No, it was planned, request. He sought full permission before even attempting anything. He didn’t fully understand that you didn’t need to give him verbal permission all the time, until now. He could feel how your body moved against his, how you wanted him. He would have stopped in a heartbeat if you asked, but you didn’t.   
“L-Leo.” You gasp, dropping your costume to the side as you wrap your arms around him. When he raised his head to look at you, you pressed your lips against his own, kissing him.   
you were so close, you knew it. The feeling of him moving inside you, the constant waves that moved over the two of you and the feeling of his wet skin against yours was just too much.   
You broke the kiss to moan as leo pulls back, raising himself on one of his arms by your head. The other snakes down your body and between your legs to your clit.   
He rubbed circles there was two fingers, making you moan helplessly below him.   
The extra friction was all you needed.   
Your orgasm claimed your body, making you shake slightly as you pulsed around him. Leo growled at the feeling as he came inside you.   
Panting, Leo was only just able to keep himself from collapsing on you. He leaned forward and started to kiss down your collar then up.  
“Would you like to stay here or go back into the water?” Leo asks, kissing your neck.  
“I don’t know if I could tread water.” You gasp a little at the waves again.   
“I’ll keep you safe.” Leo chuckles, pulling out of you to get to his feet. He offered you a hand and you accepted. He helped you to your feet and the two of you returned to the water. It felt nice, since you skin was now hot after the love-making.   
As promised, he kept his arms around you as he lazily guided you both through the water. Until you heard footsteps. You ducked so the water was right up to your chin.  
“Hey, foods nearly here!” Mikey shouted through the trees as he came into the opening by the stream.   
“okay, we’ll be there in a minute.” Leo called as Mikey nodded and left.   
“Maybe we should skinny dip more often.” You giggle as Leo leads you back to the shore. “Maybe even tonight?”   
Leo looked at you with a smirk on his lips.   
Looking like it was a plan.


End file.
